fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Care Package Precure
Care Package Precure is Tabby Kattene's first original Precure fanseries. A pilot episode released in 2015, and then was later altered and turned into a full series in August of 2016. Care Package Precure has a theme of facing one's fears, while the motifs include summer camp activities, campfire cooking, and colors. 'Plot' Once upon a time... ...at the all-girls summer camp known as Camp Breezy Bridge, a fairy and a girl shared a thrilling first day. After fifteen year old Counselor-in-Training Mallory Marsh found a scared "bird" and took her in, both the bird... Myfanwy... and Mallory were forced to face the evil known as Color War. In a sudden plot twist, Mallory gained the ability to transform into the magical girl Cure Marshmallow, but that wasn't the most surprising thing! At Camp Breezy Bridge, magical girls, or Precure warriors, are commonplace. In fact, all the staff members are Precure! As a camper (technically), Mallory is forbidden from accessing that magic, but as Color War's forces loom ever closer, the world needs her help more than ever. Now, Mallory and her new friends and fellow Precure Harper, Vita, Brooke, and Biddy must save the world and avoid getting found out as they do! Main Characters Mallory Olivia Maria Marsh/Cure Marshmallow Dream Voice: 'Laura Bailey '''Intro: '"Protecting the promise of hearth and home, I am Cure Marshmallow!" '''Attacks: '''Rhubarb Marshmallow Flambee '''Theme Colors: '''Pink '''Harper Haruko Hoshikaze/Cure Belay Dream Voice: 'Brittney Karbowski '''Intro: '"Protecting the promise of safety and comfort, I am Cure Belay!" '''Attacks: '''Blueberry Belay Solaris '''Theme Colors: '''Purple '''Vita Anne Odhran/Cure Forest Dream Voice: 'Kristen Schaal '''Intro: '"Protecting the promise of light and beauty, I am Cure Forest!" '''Attacks: '''Grape Forest Grill '''Theme Colors: '''Green '''Brooke Alyssa Hudson/Cure Cocoa Dream Voice: 'Ashleigh Ball '''Intro: '"Protecting the promise of friendship and family, I am Cure Cocoa!" '''Attacks: '''Banana Cocoa Boil '''Theme Colors: '''Yellow '''Bridget "Biddy" Hadyn/Cure Campfire Dream Voice: 'Deedee Magno '''Intro: '"A shining light of warmth and health, Cure Campfire!"/"Protecting the promise of warmth and health, I am Cure Campfire!" '''Attacks: '''Rhubarb Marshmallow Flambee '''Theme Colors: '''Red '''Amarantha ???/Cure Stargazer Dream Voice: 'Suzy Myers '''Intro: '"The legendary warrior who hails from the constellations, I am Cure Stargazer!" 'Attacks: '??? '''Theme Colors: '''White/silver '''Samantha "Sam" di Angelo/Cure Earthshine Dream Voice: 'TBA '''Intro: '"The legendary heroine who spreads magic throughout the world, I am Cure Earthshine!" 'Attacks: '??? 'Theme Colors: '''Blue Items Fearful Beads/Despair Beads/Courage Beads: As Fearful Beads, these are grey and misshapen beads that can be thrown at mortals pokeball-style to reveal their fears. Once their fears are revealed, the mortal is then vulnerable to transformation into a Humglum. However, defeating this Humglum transforms the mortal back to normal, boosts the mortal's bravery and courage, and turns the Fearful Bead into a Courage Bead... a beautifully painted decoration that bestows a power-boost and sub-transformation upon Precure. Despair Beads are more powerful versions of Fearful Beads. They are meant for targeting Precure warriors, and have the power to turn the Precure they target into living Fearful Beads. The catch is that the Precure must initiate the transformation herself, something that usually happens through some sort of trickery. Each Courage Bead has two functions: a Cure function and a Civilian function. Though they can be traded among Precure, beads bond best with their first controller. Almost every Courage Bead is unique, but those made from Despair Beads can have duplicates, as can Courage Beads that are made from the same Humglum or set of Humglums. . 'Locations Earth Camp Breezy Bridge: '''An all-girls camp that does a little bit of everything, including arts and crafts, adventure, water activities, acting, horseback riding, and more. '''Episodes Awards Care Package Precure has been awarded several recognitions between the 2016 and 2017 annual Fancuries. 2016 * Award for Neurodivergence Inclusion * Best Supporting Cure (Cure Cocoa) * Most Unique Theme or Motif 2017 * Best Incomplete Fanseries of All Time * Best Chapter or Scene (Chapter 6) * Award for Racial Diversity or Inclusion * Award for Disability Inclusion 'Trivia' * Locations and events in Care Package Precure are very loosely based on the camp the author works at in real life, which sadly does not have magical girls. * Many chapter names contain references to pop culture or camp culture, including many camp songs. * Originally, CPPC was meant to be a three person team containing Cure Marshmallow, Cure Cocoa, and a character who did not make the cut named Cure Graham. * A different logo was used from August 2016 to February 2018. Due to the reveal of Cure Stargazer, the logo was changed. The previous logo can be found to the right. Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series